


fault

by tournamentofhearts



Category: Homicide: Life on the Street
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tournamentofhearts/pseuds/tournamentofhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, I'm getting older, too. Set after the movie; spoilers for "Forgive Us Our Trespasses." Originally posted 10/27/11.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fault

Even Sheppard’s looking older. A month ago at a crime scene, she was going through the victim’s wallet, brow furrowed a little in the early morning light; she didn’t look up right away when Lewis walked over. Peering over her shoulder, he noticed faint but unmistakable crow’s feet at the corner of her left eye. Some of that is probably his fault. Back when the Ryland call came in and Lewis asked Sheppard to partner with him again, she took it the way she takes most things these days, after the initial incredulity: without faltering, with an angular kind of grace, like a crane or one of those water bugs with their deceptively light steps across scummy water. But the fault lines have to show up somewhere.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to myhappyface, who gave me the summary without knowing it, and to handyhunter, who loves Lewis/responsibility OTP.
> 
> This fic fragment takes place in the same universe as [The best part of waking up](http://archiveofourown.org/works/343040). In its way, it's the flip side of that story, though this scene occurs earlier in the post-movie timeline.
> 
> I love Rene Sheppard—overall, I love all the major female characters in season 7—and Meldrick Lewis is probably my favorite character of all time.


End file.
